


Paris au Printemps, L’Après Midi

by admiralandrea



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Paris in the Spring
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Don Eppes
Kudos: 2





	Paris au Printemps, L’Après Midi

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2010 fic. Minor spoiler for "All's Fair" and the title comes from the "Pissarro painting" in "Provenance". Thanks to castalie for giving this a read through for French authenticity.

As Don walked down the Champs-Élysée, hand in hand with his lover, he mused on the magic of Paris in the spring. Here they were, thousands of miles from home, and he finally got the chance to act with Charlie they way he would with any other lover. The fact that back home, this was way too risky, was something Don refused to let spoil his enjoyment of the day. They had spent the morning visiting the Eiffel Tower and now, after a long, leisurely lunch, they were strolling along one of the most famous boulevards in the world, taking in the sights and sounds of the most romantic city Don had ever visited.

It wasn’t Charlie’s first time here, having visited the city a couple of times for academic conferences, when he had been living in Cambridge. But it was the first time that he had done the touristy thing, not really being interested in the Louvre or Notre Dame when he had been a young post grad student. Don was pleased about that, because it meant that they could share those things together, as a couple.

Turning to Charlie, Don checked to see how his lover was enjoying the afternoon. Charlie had a small smile on his face, as he gazed around, eyes distant in that way that suggested he was calculating something mathematical. Don shook the hand that he held.

“Hey, what you thinking about?” he asked casually.

Charlie turned the smile on him and it grew in intensity. “How great it is to be here, with you, like this,” he said. “This is way better than either of the other times I visited here.”

“Good,” Don said, smiling with satisfaction. He leaned across the small gap between them and kissed Charlie, delighting in doing so openly, not caring who might be watching. Neither of them knew anyone in Paris, Don had checked that none of the myriad people Charlie knew were visiting the city at present, so he had no qualms about showing his affection in this way.

Charlie groaned eagerly into the kiss and responded as ardently as Don hoped he would. They stayed like that for long moments, arms entwining about each other, oblivious to the world. When Don eventually broke them apart, slowly and reluctantly releasing Charlie’s mouth, no one was even paying two kissing men any attention, pedestrians continuing to flow around them as they stood together in the middle of the street.

“Hotel?” Don suggested, aware of just how aroused they both were.

Charlie nodded eagerly and Don looked round for a cab, desperate to get back to the hotel and not wanting to take the time to walk there.

A taxi appeared quite quickly and the trip was mercifully equally fast, both of them holding back for the journey, letting the passion simmer between them. Experience told them their lovemaking would be all the sweeter for the delay.

Once at the hotel, they hurried inside, only pausing long enough for Don to collect the key from the desk. They were oblivious to the whispered comments between the two female receptionists and the sighs and fanned faces their obvious interest in each other generated. All that mattered to them right then was each other and the pleasure they were going to find together.


End file.
